


Together Forever

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Sheith Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters (except Pidge) are 18+ unless told otherwise, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Tragedy, mentions of mind control, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Haggar had controled Shiro's mind and made him do something terrible.There was no going back for him now.At least, he would be with Keith for all eternity.(Written for the second day of the Sheith Week 2016 hosted by sheithweek.tumblr.com, theme "Together/Alone")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the second day of the Sheith Week on sheithweek.tumblr.com, theme "Together/Alone"
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS
> 
> Now, to the story!

Shiro only came to his senses when his hand pierced through warm guts.

Keith was in front of him without his helmet and with a surprised expression.

The Black paladin’s Galra hand was activated and it had just drilled a whole through the Red paladin’s abdomen.

Behind him, Shiro could hear Haggar chuckling.

\- Now, Champion, dispose at the body of this worm and go get the Lions of Voltron.

He didn’t move.

He couldn’t move.

He couldn’t even think.

His whole world was summed up in Keith’s blue pained eyes.

The Red paladin opened his mouth in a weak way, but his word were as strong as always.

\- Takashi… Knock out of it…!

He desperately tried to get even closer to Shiro, forcing Shiro’s arm deeper into his body while gritting his teeth and looking more determined than he had ever been. He tried to touch his beloved’s face.

Shiro retracted his arm from his lover’s body. His hand was dirty with Keith’s blood. He shook like a leave in a windy day.

\- Champion! I gave you an order!

Keith fell to the floor like a puppet without strings. He held his abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding, but his blue eyes were still set into Shiro’s face.

\- Takashi! – he begged.

Shiro took a step back.

Then another.

Then he took a stand.

He turned around and glared at Haggar.

She lost her smile when she saw his murderous expression.

\- Champion! – she said annoyed – Don’t you dare to disobey me!

But Shiro didn’t listened.

He charged in her direction.

He never had ever thought about murdering anyone for real. On the Galra Arena, he had done it just in order to survive another day. He was aware that as a paladin, it might be necessary to eliminate Galra enemies.

But now, he was thinking about murdering Haggar in the most gruesome ways. She deserved for what she did to him and Keith.

Haggar tried to avert his attack, but her mind control (and the horrible thing she had forced him to do) had broken something inside his head.

Something dangerous.

Something invincible.

Shiro saw the direction to where she had moved and changed his route to get to her. Shiro saw the ray she casted towards him and dodged it effortlessly. Shiro SAW through the illusion she casted to confuse him and he still charged to the druid’s direction with murderous intents.

He knocked her down and put a foot on her chest. She chocked his feet, but he ignored all the pain in favour to grab her hair with his bloodied Galra hand.

Haggar struggled to breathe.

\- You could have done anything to me. – Shiro said in a low and dark voice – But you COULD NOT TOUCH HIM!

He activated his hand and pulled her head with all the strength he had. Shiro was in rage, and his rage made him pull out Haggar’s head from her neck. He raised it to his line of vision, her pink blood falling on the ship’s floor.

One last soft sound left her lips.

And then, she died.

Shiro still glared at her dead eyes for a moment, before a soft voice brought him back to reality.

\- Takashi…

Shiro throw the head away and ran back to where Keith had fallen.

\- Fuck! Fuck! – he held his boyfriend in his arms – I’m sorry, baby! I’m _so_ sorry!

Keith was pale, pale like death itself. His lips seemed cold and there was a big pool of blood around him. Even though, he still had the guts to open a tired smile.

\- I knew… you would come back to me…

Shiro picked him up carefully.

\- It is going to be ok, Keith! We are going to get help!

He ran frantically towards Black’s direction, praying that he would get to the Lion’s Castle on time. He barked orders over the communicators to Lance to pick the Red Lion and to Coran to prepare a healing pod to Keith.

Keith’s blue eyes looked sad and full of tears.

\- Takashi please… I’m scary…

Shiro’s heart was beating fast with fear and dread.

\- It is going to be alright, babe! We are almost there!

A few tears ran on Keith’s face.

\- I’m sorry, Takashi… I’m sorry…

Over the comm, Shiro heard that their way to Black was compromised. A bridge had been destroyed and now it was impossible to get there from where they were.

The bombs that Pidge had put on the Galra ship would blow up any minute now.

The paladins were frantically trying to locate them, but there was no time.

Shiro stilled his movements.

He could save himself by opening a whole to out space and flying as far as he could.

There was no way Keith would survive that.

His armour was compromised. He would die in space. The coldness would kill him. His guts would be sucked out of his body. The oxygen would escape in less than one second.

Shiro sat on the floor and said over the communicators:

\- Hunk, pick up Black and take it to the Castle. – he sighed – Guys… It was an honour flying with you.

They all started to shout to him, but the black paladin took his helmet off.

He cradled his beloved in his arms.

Keith was still crying.

\- I’m scared Takashi… Please… Don’t leave me alone again…

Shiro opened a sad smile and felt tears in his eyes too.

\- I will never leave you alone. Ever. We will always be together.

He held Keith tenderly and kissed his cold lips.

How could anyone ever possible believe that Shiro would tolerate to live without Keith being alive on the same universe?

He was Shiro’s hope, his love, his whole galaxy. Shiro dreamed of him by his side. He would fight ANYONE and ANYTHING that threated to hurt Keith or keep them apart. He was scared of dying, but living without Keith would be worse than death itself.

They broke the kiss. Keith didn’t had much time left, and Shiro was crying.

\- We will face this new adventure together, Keith! – he said, trying to sound hopeful and positive, even if his heart was breaking in a million pieces for thousands of different reasons.

Keith opened a small and feeble last smile.

Shiro couldn’t do much more than kiss that sweet smile and save it to himself, at the core of his heart.

The ship blew off.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I'm feeling like shit.  
> My parents were visiting, and they have that toxic ability to suck the life out of me.  
> That is why I'm kinda one hour late to deliver this on my time zone. Since it is still the 23th of October on some parts of the globe, I'm still counting as mission complete.  
> But I'm sorry if this story is not my best. I'm not feeling so good...
> 
> Anyways! I SWEAR TO GODDESS that I was going to make a happy ending, one that Shiro saved Keith and they lived happily ever after. But that wouldn't fit the theme and it wouldn't fit my humour right now, so shit happened to good people ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> If it is any consolation, I almost cried writting it (almost. It would require more work to me to cry with this story).
> 
> Also, this is the very first time I made a story interely from Shiro's POV. I really hope that it is dintinct from all the times I made stories with Keith's POV.  
> In any case, please be gentle with me, ok? I'm a delicate tropical flower.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
